Sister of Mine
by wolfenstien
Summary: She had known there was something special about Ryuko Matoi ever since she arrived at the school brandishing the Scissor Sword.
1. Chapter 1

She had known there was something about Ryuko Matoi that gave her pause, ever since she turned up at the Academy brandishing the Scissor sword and demanding to know about her father's murder. It wasn't till the second day when Matoi appeared, wearing that Kamui, Senketsu that Satsuki realised that there was something truly different about this girl that set her apart from the other students, even her Elite Four.

That feat alone was enough for Satsuki Kiryuin to take notice of the transfer student. And as time went on and Matoi continued to oppose her, Satsuki found she was beginning to feel something towards the girl. Respect maybe, or perhaps even admiration, her pride however would never allow herself to admit such things.

Soon Ryuko Matoi had become a worthy adversary for her to test the Honnouji Academy student army and the Elite Four against. Satsuki could see that Matoi was getting stronger with every battle, that she and the Godrobe, Senketsu were getting closer to becoming one. After the battle in Osaka, Satsuki knew that Ryuko's control over her Godrobe had surpassed even her own ability to control Junketsu. It was then that she knew Ryuko would be the strongest ally to have against Ragyo Kiryuin, her Mother.

And the plan had worked. Until the original Life Fiber activated, and Ragyo reattached her severed head to her body, and had then proceeded to beat Satsuki without mercy. Leaving her beaten and defeated in a pile of rubble robbed of both her dignity and kamui.

Satsuki could only watch, helpless, when Ragyo confronted Ryuko, and ripped the girls still beating heart from her chest.

"And here I thought you were dead. Daughter of Mine."

In that instant time seemed to stop and all noise fell away until the only thing Satsuki could hear was the rapid beat of Ryuko's life fiber infused heart in Kiryuin Ragyo's firm grip.

Trying to process what Ragyo had just said, Satsuki knew that Ryuko was the only one strong enough to stop the monster that was her mother. No. Their Mother, the monster that had birthed them only for her own selfish experiments.

And so she stood on trembling legs, her body battered and broken but her spirit and resolve stronger than ever. She stood up and charged. The only one that could save the world was Ryuko, and to do that Satsuki was the one that had to save her first.

Her Sister.

Ryuko.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 2am when Satsuki walked into the kitchen and found Ryuko sitting at the counter with a bowl of cereal.

"Ryuko, What are you doing up?"

"Shit, Satsuki, don't go sneaking up on people." She went back to idly stirring a bowl of soggy cornflakes. "What are you doing up?"

"I asked first." She replied making her way to the kettle. "You should be exhausted. Go back to bed."

Ryuko stopped stirring, let go of the spoon and sighed heavily "I can't."

Satsuki looked over at Ryuko while she put tea leaves into a teapot. "Why not?"

Ryuko screwed up her face in frustration and ran her hands through her messy hair. "I just… It's… I'm so tired but my brain won't turn off, you know?"

Satsuki pulled out a tray and placed two cups and the teapot on it. "Put that bowl in the sink and come with me." She promptly picked up the tray and started walking out of the kitchen. She was almost out the door when Ryuko scrambled out of her chair and with a clatter put her still half full bowl of cereal in the sink. Satsuki was down the hall when Ryuko caught up to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a few minutes of walking.

"You obviously need to talk about things so that's what we're going to do. Open this door please." She gestured to a set of double doors.

Ryuko did as she was asked. The doors led to a large room that had to be Satsuki's bedroom. There was a large king sized bed, a desk, a chair and small coffee table. There was also two separate doors that Ryuko could only assumed led to a Bathroom and a walk in robe. The room was sparsely decorated, the walls painted a pale blue with a few pictures of landscapes and city skylines hanging on the walls.

"So this is your room… Huh. This is exactly what I expected." Ryuko grinned over at Satsuki who had put the tray onto a bedside table and was pouring tea into the two cups.

"Don't just stand there. Come and sit, make yourself comfortable." She gestured to the bed.

Ryuko hesitantly moved over to the large bed, she paused at the side before climbing up and making herself comfortable. She sat close to the edge, back against the head board.

Satsuki passed Ryuko a cup and then got herself settled into the large bed before reaching for her own cup of tea.

Satsuki held the cup in both hands, enjoying the warmth it granted her. She took a sip and smiled before looking over to the girl next to her. "What is it that's keeping you awake?"

"I don't know… Everything I guess." Ryuko sighed and closed her eyes, like Satsuki, she grasped the cup in both hands. "Every time I close my eyes to try and sleep I see them… Ragyo and Nui, and they're touching me. Like when they put Junketsu on me. And then I see the memories they implanted. Happy memories. And It's just. It's painful. Like at times I wish we could have been a normal family. No Life Fibres taking over the world. Dad still alive. You and me, we would've grown up together."

"I know. I know what you mean. I've thought about this my whole life. Ever since Father told me I had a baby sister whom Mother tossed away." Satsuki spoke quietly, staring at her cup.

They sat in silence. Both thinking of what should have been.

"The touching… she… she did it to me as well." Satsuki turned her head away, unable to meet Ryuko's gaze.

"Satsuki." Ryuko reached out a hand towards the older girl then placed it on the bed between them, not knowing how she might react to being touched while speaking of such a traumatising subject. "I'm sorry. I, do you need to talk about it?"

Satsuki slowly put the now empty cup on the bedside table. Hands now empty she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her eyes darted to the side and returned to looking forward. Ryuko, her cup put on the other bedside table, turned so she was facing Satsuki.

"It started when I was 10. She called it a purification ritual. It wasn't until I was 13 when I really understood what she was doing. I had already started building the school by then so I was able to spend less and less time at the mansion." Satsuki paused and looked over at Ryuko. "I think that's when she turned her attention to Nui. Even so I would still have to go home on occasion and she would perform the ritual. I knew I had to let her think she was in control and that everything I was doing was for her and the life fibres."

"…Satsuki…" Ryuko moved closer to the older girl.

"The last time she did it was after our battle in Osaka. Nui hijacked the helicopter and took me back to the mansion to see _her_." Satsuki felt something damp on her cheeks. She raised a hand only to realise she was shedding silent tears. "I didn't want to but I-" her voice hitched as more tears fell and her she struggled to continue speaking, her breath ragged. "Ryuko!"

"Neechan" Ryuko reached over and embraced her sister. "It's okay. She can't get to you anymore." Ryuko hadn't realised how broken the older girl was. "Shhhh. I'm here." She rubbed comforting circles on her back with one hand, the other stroking the soft short hair.

The girl in her arms was no longer the tall and proud council president that commanded with respect and fear. Instead she was just a girl who needed her sister.

After some time Satsuki had cried herself to sleep, Ryuko watched her. She noticed that Satsuki looked younger when she slept. No longer having to put on a strong and confident appearance her face appeared serene and calm, even after sobbing heavily causing her face to become red and blotchy.

Ryuko brushed aside some hair. "I promise I'll always be here for you Satsuki. We'll get through this. Together." She whispered. Ryuko then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon her sister's forehead. She pulled the older girl closer and closed her eyes, embracing both her sister and sleep.

"…Imouto…" Satsuki mumbled, tightening her grip on Ryuko.


End file.
